Invincible
by cassgrl087
Summary: Ashley and Jimmy get together agian. But Craig and Paige make a plan to try and break them up. Can Ashley and Jimmy prove to be invincible? ~complete~
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone.thanks for wanting to read this story.I really hope you like it.it starts after the one episode after Ashley's party. But let's assume that she and Ellie are already friends. I like to have a starting point. And um, let's say Manny and Craig are no longer a couple here but Emma and Sean are. You can refer to BE MINE if ya wanna hear about that.Haha. Okay, now let's begin!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Degrassi crew, or it's concepts. Mind if I borrow?  
  
One last comment: I just read all those AWESOME reviews I got from BE MINE and omg! I think I'm gonna die! They are so sweet! This story is going to be so hard to live up to!! I hope I do okay.  
  
BROKEN  
  
Ashley ran from the gym after the incident from that annoying picture guy.  
  
'Didn't he understand I just wanna be left alone?' She thought to herself. 'No, maybe that's not what I want.I don't want to be alone.' She was now walking slower and slower. 'I just want things to be back to normal - before all this stuff happened.' She stopped to think. 'No, I don't want that either. I'm not Miss Perfect anymore.'  
  
Tears were now streaming down her face more quickly then ever. She leaned down against a locker and buried her face in her hands. That's when a voice startled her.  
  
"Having a bad day?" The half caring, half monotone voice startled her.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Ashley said, due to a loss of words and embarrassment.  
  
'She must be new' Ashley thought to herself. 'cause she doesn't hate me yet.'  
  
"Ellie Nash." The girl interrupted Ashley's thoughts.  
  
"Ashley." Ashley said, as she got up and brushed off herself. She wiped her eyes. Ashley studied Ellie for a minute. They were dressed similarly, Ellie in a plaid skirt and black leather belts, black tank top and silver spiked jewelry on her wrists and around her neck. Her hair was multicolored, bits of dyed brown and red stood out against the pretty chestnut brown color. Ashley was surprised to notice that they had identical thick black boots.  
  
"Nice boots." Ashley commented, smiling. Ellie nodded and laughed a little. But just then the bell rang, and they were **finally** allowed to go home.  
  
Ellie and Ashley were walking down the hall when Ashley got the weird sensation that someone was staring at her. She turned around to see Paige shooting her and Ellie dirty looks. Terri was standing in the background, looking a bit sorrowful, but not letting it show easily. Ashley could see past Paige.she was never really a friend.but Terri.she shot Terri an evil look and continued walking.  
  
"So what happened? I've heard a lot about you." Ellie commented slowly.  
  
"It's a long story." She said, and began to tell it. They reached her house before she finished.  
  
"You wanna come inside for awhile?" Ashley asked. "Toby'll be home, though." Ellie shrugged.  
  
"Sure. My aunt's working." ((yes, that's right. I thought it would be fun if Ellie lived with her aunt in my story.!))  
  
After Ashley was finished, they sat in silence for awhile.  
  
"Wow." She said, taking it all in.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley sighed. Just then a loud ring from the phone interrupted them.  
  
"Hello?" Ashley said, expecting one of Toby's friends.  
  
"Ashley.hey." The voice said on the other line.  
  
"Jimmy? What do you want?" Ashley asked nervously.  
  
"Ash." He said, barely audible. Ellie sat on Ashley's bed, looking surprised that Jimmy, of all people was calling. Ashley opened her eyes wide, shrugged and shook her head.  
  
"What?" She said softly.  
  
"I.I." He started, slowly, trying to piece words together. "I.gotta go." He hung up the phone quickly. Ashley waited for a second.  
  
"Jimmy?" She asked into the dead phone. She looked at the phone and hung it up. Like it was going to explain why Jimmy just called. But it's an inanimate object and it didn't reply. Ashley could only wonder. 


	2. A Lovely Reunion

Okay, a chapter done! YAY! I guess you could call it FLUFF if ya wanted to, but I think it's cute. So. . . review when your done, please! And leave some suggestions!  
  
Ellie and stayed at Ashley's for a while longer, but soon enough she had to leave. Unknowingly she left Ashley with a head full of confused thoughts and assumptions. Ashley wasn't sure what to do.  
  
'Am I supposed to call Jimmy back?' She asked herself. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. 'We went out for the longest time. Why am I so worried about talking to him again?' But another thought she didn't want to acknowledge was pressing through her brain.  
  
'He doesn't like you any more. You screwed up big time and now, he's a stranger to you. He deserves better.' She couldn't help the tears from falling from her eyes. They left black streak marks down her cheeks. She heard the door open and Toby yell  
  
"I'm home!" Ashley quickly stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes. She ran up to the mirror and wiped away the marks her mascara and eyeliner left behind. But she didn't know Toby could always see through that. He always knew when Ashley was crying and when she felt upset. Sometimes he feared she was depressed, but mostly he took the blame on himself for the whole party incident for happening. She also didn't know that her constant crying over the summer took effect on him. But of course, he would never let that show. He just ran up to his room and yelled "Hi Ash" before shutting the door and beginning homework.  
  
Just then, Ashley heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Toby?" She yelled in the direction of his room.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked, his head poking out his door.  
  
"Never mind!" She yelled from her room. 'Who could it be? She thought to herself. "If Toby didn't forget his key. . . maybe it's Mom.' She ran downstairs and continued to wipe her eyes, though they were still bloodshot. She didn't bother to look out the peephole, but when she opened it she was very surprised.  
  
Standing in front of her was Jimmy. He was dressed in athletic pants and tee shirt and was holding a basketball in his hands. He dropped it when he saw her. Ashley wasn't sure if it was out of shock, pity, or both. But he wouldn't take his eyes off her. But she didn't find that surprising, because Jimmy didn't call her or acknowledge her presence all summer long. This must have been the first real time he looked at her.  
  
He stood there, looking at her for a moment or two when a tear streamed down her face. Ashley wasn't sure why she was crying, she didn't want to. She wasn't even sad. But that was a lie, because she was sad. She was sad she missed out all summer. She was sad she didn't have any friends, with the exception of Ellie. She was sad that her entire appearance had changed and no one respected her now. But she stopped thinking, she stopped breathing when Jimmy reached a gentle hand to her cheek and wiped the tear away.  
  
"You're crying." He said before he took her in an embrace. At first she just stood there, not wanting to give in. However, when she smelled Jimmy's scent and felt him holding her close again, she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you, Ash." He said quietly, into her neck. His voice gave her the shivers. "I'm sorry." He said, once they pulled apart.  
  
Ashley couldn't think of words to say. It was like a dream. . . a dream that felt so much better then a dream. She couldn't help tears of joy from falling from her eyes and wetting Jimmy's tee shirt. Jimmy hated to see her cry. She hated crying herself, but she couldn't stop it.  
  
"Don't cry." He told her and they pulled away. She wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled a little. Ashley stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. She tilted her head and kissed him. She knew that someone was gonna have to do it. He kissed her back, but cautiously. Softly he pulled apart so they were forehead to forehead. Finally, she spoke.  
  
"Don't leave me again." 


	3. Will she take Terri back?

Thanks a lot for the reviews! [Kel, Babyj, Elissa, you guys are sweet! I know there was one more but I forget your name SORRY! But you were sweet too.] Sorry it took so long for this Chapter. But here it is!  
  
The next day at school, Jimmy and Ashley were found walking in together. People were whispering, and even Ashley's best friend, Ellie, didn't know the truth yet. The first comment was made by none other than Paige Michelchuck. (Sp?)  
  
"Jimmy. . ." She said, eyeing him. "I didn't know you went for druggies." She giggled in a very high pitched and annoying way and turned around, expecting her two partners in crime to laugh along with her. Hazel let out a nervous laugh and Terri just stood there. Jimmy reached out and was about ready to get up in Paige's face until Ashley grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't worry about it." She said quietly. "It's only Paige." Jimmy looked at Paige with a glare full of hate and walked away.  
  
"Girls. . .hello, I didn't see you laughing." Paige turned back to them.  
  
"That's because it wasn't funny." Terri retorted quickly, then drew away, shocked at her own mouth.  
  
"Terri, you wouldn't want to make me believe that, would you, hun? Cause if I did, I could leave you friendless with rumors haunting you the rest of your high school career." She said evilly. Then she giggled. "But hun, you know you wouldn't want that." And saying that, she and Hazel walked away.  
  
"Sorry Paige." Terri said, loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Excuse me?" Paige asked.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Terri retorted.  
  
"Oh I know what you said," Paige commented slyly, "but you know Ashley won't take you back. So once you left me, you're all alone." Paige smiled evilly.  
  
"Of course she would!" Terri said, her voice rising. She picked up her bag and thrust it around her shoulder. "You'll see!" She said as she walked into the school. Now everyone was staring at Paige. She laughed.  
  
"That poor girl." Hazel said and shook her head. "Don't know what's good for her."  
  
"You said it, Haze," Paige commented. "You said it." And with that, they also walked inside the school.  
  
A T L U N C H  
  
Terri was quick to find Ashley. She found her sitting at Jimmy's table, with Ellie, Craig, and a few other guys she didn't know. Awkwardly Terri walked up the table and bent over.  
  
"Ash." She said. "Can I talk to you?" Ashley turned around and gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Why?" Then she turned back to her food and took Jimmy's hand.  
  
"Ash . . . please." Ashley rolled her eyes and looked back at Terri.  
  
"This better be good." She replied and she let go of Jimmy and whispered something in his ear. He looked up at Terri and shook his head. Terri guessed she told Jimmy what had happened. Either she did, or Paige. Either way, Ashley got up reluctantly and they walked to the girl's bathroom. "What?" Ashley asked, leaning on a sink. She was wearing black leather pants and a red halter, with a black denim jacket. Her boots were big and black and her hair got new red highlights in it. Terri looked like a little girl compared to Ashley: in her blue and pink skirt with matching cardigan and white sweater.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said her face turning pink.  
  
"Sorry doesn't mean anything anymore." Ashley said looking at her former friend.  
  
"But it does. I already ditched Paige." Terri sighed and said, hoping Ashley would understand. They stood silently for a minute.  
  
"Why now?" Ashley asked. "Why now?" Terri looked down at her shoes. "Oh wait," Ashley said with hate in her voice. "It's because now I'm with Jimmy. Now you're starting to think like Paige. Now I'm back with Jimmy it's okay to be friends with me, cause now I'm 'Cool.' I get it." She gave Terri an evil look and walked out of the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
So, like it? Review please! 


	4. Frozen Craig & She is FINE!

Sorry about the long wait guys. . . well Ashley and Jimmy are back! Yay!  
  
"I can't believe her!" Ashley thought as she moved out of the bathroom. Thinking, she ran right smack into someone. "Omigosh I'm sorry!" She said looking up and right into the eyes of Craig.  
  
((Just a little thing to say, remember when Manny and Craig were like going out and he dumped her in that episode, so like, Ashley and Craig are sort of close. If you don't remember, sorry, they are sort of friends in this story.))  
  
"It's okay." He said and gave a shy Craig smile. He looked at her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"Oh, Craig, I forgot to tell you. Jimmy and I are back together." She grinned broadly as they headed back to the cafeteria. He smiled at her, but there was something in his eyes that she didn't notice before.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, stopping and touching his arm. He froze, thinking.  
  
'She and Jimmy are back together. I'm happy.' He thought. 'yes, happy.' He thought again and cringed.  
  
"Oh, um, yeah, me and Manny are back together too."  
  
'Good cover up.' He told himself.  
  
"That's great! She's a sweetie, isn't she?" Ashley smiled at him. Craig was torn in his thoughts between how sweet Manny is and how nice Ashley was being. She was always nice to him, though. Or maybe she was just in a good mood because she and Jimmy were back together. He couldn't decide. He smiled at her again.  
  
"Well, I've gotta get back to lunch. But we should get together sometime." She told him and touched his arm lightly before she walked back into the cafeteria. Craig was dumbstruck.  
  
'She wants to get together with me?'  
  
"What was that all about?" Jimmy motions to a still frozen Craig. Ashley smiled.  
  
"I was just talking to Craig. He got back together with Manny. They're a good couple. He's been acting weird though." She commented.  
  
"Manning? He's always weird!" Jimmy joked, elbowing Spinner. Spinner laughed and threw a cheeto in the air and caught it in his mouth. Ashley rolled her eyes and laughed. She was happy to be back with these guys. She felt glad now.like things were perfect once again.  
  
"Ash? You wanna do something tonight?" She smiled looking at him. He was so perfect - and nothing could screw up this perfect day.  
  
"Of course." Kissed him on the cheek and got up. The bell rang. "Call me." She smiled at shot him a flirtatious look.  
  
"Oooo, Jimmay!" Spinner teased his friend.  
  
"Shut up. You're jealous!" He joked.  
  
"She is fine!" Spinner exclaimed.  
  
"Dude!" Jimmy yelled and walked away.  
  
"I was just joking!" Spinner yelled and caught up with him, laughing.  
  
Okay guys that's it.hope you like it. And yes, it's possible that either Craig and/or Spinner may be crushing on Miss Ashley. He he he. . . 


	5. Craig and Paige's evil mission

Okay guys quick chapter to add. I have like 10 minutes so ya'll are lucky I'm such a fast typer. Haha. Here I go. . .  
  
Ashley walked to class, holding hands with Jimmy. They were both headed to Miss Kwan's class, were ironically, Craig, Spinner, Paige and like, the entire gang head to sixth period. Once they got on Paige shot Ashley a death glare. But Ashley was in too good of a mood to let it bother her. She smiled.  
  
"Jimmy? What are you doing with her?" Paige asked him once he sat down in his seat, one up from hers.  
  
"Please, Paige, give me a break. We're back together." He said, without turning around. Paige shot Hazel a look and she shrugged.  
  
"Since like when?" She asked, while flirtatiously blinking her eyes. Jimmy rolled his eyes. Ashley was watching all this from across the room.  
  
"She is so jealous!" She told Ellie.  
  
"I know. It's so pathetic. She wants Jimmy." Ellie commented, doodling in her English notebook.  
  
"Whatcha doin?" Ashley asked her best friend. Ellie quickly covered her scribbles up with her hand.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"C'mon, Ell. You still don't have a thing for Marco, do you?"  
  
"No." She said. "It's not him. . ." Ashley opened her mouth to say something but Miss Kwan spoke.  
  
"Excuse me? Class!" The room quieted. "I'd like you all to get into groups of three, please. We are going to be reading through a short story. I'd like you to answer the questions on this sheet and turn them in at the end of the period." The class groaned. "Get started!" She said, once the papers have been passed down each row. Jimmy looked back and to the right, where Ashley and Ellie were seated.  
  
"C'mon!" She motioned to Jimmy, and before Paige could open her mouth, he darted back to their desks.  
  
"Thanks a lot, Ash." He said, trying to avoid Paige's death glares.  
  
Meanwhile, Paige, Craig, and Terri were working together. Hazel ditched them for Marco, who she innocently thought was still, ahem, straight.  
  
"Hey hun, I have a question for you." She said to Craig, noticing his lovesick glances at Ashley.  
  
"Huh? What?" He said, turning back to her.  
  
"Listen, you, like, want Ashley." She eyed him. "I can so tell." He was blushing. "And it is totally unfair that she's with Jimmy." She saw the offensive look on his face. "Sorry hun, he's like a total babe," she eyed him. "And, Ashley. . .she's. . ." she paused, searching for a word. "She's more your type." Craig blushed even more.  
  
"He's got Manny." Terri piped up.  
  
"I know, but for Ashley, you would so dump her in a millisecond, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I dunno, Paige . . .Manny and I just got back together." He was looking at his shoes.  
  
"Well, let's say, if Ashley got suddenly single?" She now had his attention. "Let's say that you and I team up." She smiled at him. "We can break them up and I'll finally have Jimmy . . ." She shot another infatuated look towards him. "God, I was so close." She muttered. She noticed Craig staring at her. "And of course, you'd have Ashley."  
  
Craig bit his lip. "I dunno . . .I'm not into this whole breaking up thing."  
  
"What? You and Manny?" Terri asked.  
  
"What is it with you and Manny?" Paige butted in.  
  
"And you were saying?" She turned her attention to Craig.  
  
"Miss Michelchuk. Would you mind working?" Miss Kwan asked. Paige smiled ever so sweetly.  
  
"Of course, Miss Kwan." Miss Kwan looked away and Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Craig . . .whattaya say?" 


	6. It's the Freakin' Weekend

Okay guys I'm back again. Wow I've been really quick this week. Haha. So where'd I leave off?  
  
Craig looked at Paige. Obviously thinking, he then looked at Terri. She was behind Paige, shaking her head.  
  
'Maybe I shouldn't' Thought the imaginary angel on his shoulder.  
  
'Since when did you care about what Terri thinks? Ashley vs. Manny? Give me a break!' Said the imaginary devil.  
  
"Hello, Craig? I sort of need an answer. I can't pretend to work for the whole period!" Paige said. "So are you in?"  
  
"Yeah." Craig said uneasily. "I'm in." Paige smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I knew it." She commented. Terri just shook her head.  
  
"Here's the deal . . ." Paige started and leaned in closer to Craig.  
  
In the back of the classroom, Ellie, Ashley, and Jimmy were working.  
  
"When is someone gonna tell Hazel that she has no chance with Marco?" Ashley shook her head and said.  
  
"Why doesn't she?" Jimmy asked unknowingly. Ashley shot Ellie a nervous look. Ellie bit her lip.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Ashley recovered. Jimmy nodded and looked back down at his worksheet. Ashley looked up, thinking that someone was looking at her. She noticed Craig was staring at her. Awkwardly, she smiled and waved. Jimmy looked up at Ashley.  
  
"Manning still staring at you?" Ashley turned back to her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah . . .he's been acting a little odd lately, don't you think?"  
  
"C'mon, Ash!" Ellie said. "He likes you." Ashley stared at Ellie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me a break. Don't be so naïve. I talk to Craig too, ya know. He's so jealous." Ellie stated. Jimmy had a look of anger in his eyes. Ashley reached over to him.  
  
"Don't worry." She giggled a little. "Craig and I only friends! We might not even be that!" Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Seriously. Manning is a freak!" He exclaimed and shook his head.  
  
Soon enough, the period ended and they finished with their last 3 classes. Ashley was at her locker when she sensed someone standing behind her. She quickly turned around.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Craig. . ." She said uncomfortably. "Hi." She quickly turned back to her locker. Craig lifted his eyebrows back to Paige, watching from behind a locker.  
  
"Go on!" she mouthed to him.  
  
"So Ashley, I was wondering if maybe we could, um, you know, go to that thing next weekend. The arts fair?" Ashley turned to look at him.  
  
"You know, that's a good idea. Jimmy's going to be watching a basketball game, and you know how I love basketball." She said sarcastically. Craig laughed. "But you and Manny aren't doing anything?"  
  
'Darn!' Craig thought. He forgot all about Manny.  
  
"Oh no, she's ah, she's gonna be out with, ah, Emma. Yeah. She'll be doing stuff with Emma."  
  
"Great!" She said, picking up her backpack. "Meet me at the Picasso exhibit at five Saturday!" She began to walk away.  
  
"Hey Craig!" Manny came up from behind him. "Hi Ashley." She said.  
  
"Hey Manny . . ."  
  
"Ready?" She asked him, taking his hand.  
  
"Yeah." He said, staring at Ashley. She smiled at Manny and looked at them.  
  
"You guys are so cute together!" Then she caught sight of Jimmy and took off.  
  
"See you later!" She yelled from behind her shoulder. "Jimmy! Spin! Ellie! Wait up!" The trio turned around as she caught up.  
  
"Hey." Jimmy said. Ashley kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hey Jimmy!" She smiled. "Hey Ell. Hey Spin." They nodded to her.  
  
"So Jimmy, your place Saturday, right?" Spinner said. "PARTY!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah. You comin' Ash?" He turned to ask.  
  
"Sorry." She said, while not sounding sorry.  
  
"I'm going to the art fair. You wanna come Ellie?"  
  
"Ellie!" Spinner exclaimed. "You coming to Jimmy's place Saturday!" He said. "You, me, and some . . ."  
  
"Sound's great, Ash. Thanks." She laughed and Spinner shook his head.  
  
"First you give me the number for Pest Control," ((ever read the- n.com or degrassitv. Pretty smart of Ellie, huh?)) "Now you turn me down to go to an art fair!"  
  
"That wasn't really your number?" Ashley turned in disbelief to Ellie. Ellie cracked up and stumbled over her huge black boots. Ashley burst out laughing.  
  
"Pest Control!" She yelled. "Oh my god! That's the best!" She said in between the laughs.  
  
"Nice, Spin." Jimmy laughed.  
  
"Shut it!" Spinner said.  
  
Okay, I don't feel like writing any more. Sorry it's short. Um, Yeah. To my FAVORITE REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!  
  
BabyJ - isn't it though? Haha. Thanx!  
  
Spread-the-Sunshine - I love Jimmy and Ashley, too. They're cute. But this isn't better then Be Mine . . . yet. Thanx!  
  
Kel - thanks for the review. They are so cute!  
  
Elissa - I'm so glad you liked this one! It felt like fluff to me. . .  
  
Cassie - I thought it was a little out there too, but Jimmy's so cute and he wants her back. So why not?  
  
S Club - Ashley is still really mad at Terri! And frankly I don't like her either.  
  
Dan - your sweet! Thank you.  
  
Hanna - I so know. But Paige is evil, and besides, Craig and Ashley are like exactly alike. How boring is that?  
  
Keep the reviews coming! 


	7. The Sneaky Plan

First of all I want to thank my lovely reviewers - thank you guys so much - you're great! And Jimmy's party is now Friday night. Just because um, the game was Friday not Saturday. Haha. My mistake. Now on with the show! Er, story . . .  
  
The week came and went, and soon enough it was Friday. Ashley arrived to school alongside Ellie, Spinner and Jimmy, the usual crowd. Ashley thought since it was the weekend, she ought to dazzle her normal wardrobe up a notch. Besides, the art fair turned up short and they had to go that night. Anyway, Jimmy was defiantly awe struck when he saw her! Ellie and Ashley sort of coordinated their outfits together, just because they had such similar styles.  
  
Ashley wore a black leather skirt, but not too short, and a fire red tank top. On top of it was a dirty blackish brown denim jacket. The red complimented the new red highlights she got in her hair. They were washable, of course.  
  
Ellie was dressed similarly, in a plaid skirt and leather and spiky belts around it. She had on a black tank top and a black long-sleeved mesh shirt. Her hair was, as usual, up in messy pigtails, and she too had new highlights, but hers were real and were black. They both wore the same black leather boots. Ellie's were a bit chunkier, and Ashley's were higher up on her leg. Either way . . .  
  
Once they got to the schoolyard, they were immediately met with Paige, and Hazel with a shadow of quiet Craig and an uncertain and apologetic Terri.  
  
"Hey Jimmy," Paige purred in his direction. "So we're on for that party tonight?"  
  
"Paige? Who invited you?" He said coldly, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"You did, silly," she giggled to cover up her embarrassment. "Before you got back together with that." She motioned to Ashley and Ashley and Ellie both rolled their eyes.  
  
"Don't insult my girlfriend!" He said quietly. "And consider yourself uninvited." He said as he walked away.  
  
"But Jimmy, what are you thinking?! Girls! We need girls at the party!" Spinner whined after him.  
  
"Don't worry. Ellie and Ash will be there. They're going with Manning to the art thing tonight and they'll meet up with us later."  
  
"Ellie!" He said and turned around to notice that Ellie and Ashley were no longer behind them. They were back with Paige.  
  
"Who do you think you are, Queen of the World?" Ashley was countering. Paige was looking at Ashley and Ellie in disgrace.  
  
"As opposed to dirty Goths?" Both the girls' eyes widened and they were dumbstruck.  
  
"You'll be sorry for that, Michelchuk." Ellie spat. The duo walked away and left Paige rolling her eyes and Hazel shaking her head.  
  
"Uh, Terri? Didn't you already announce you didn't need me?" Paige turned around and said to her. Terri glared at Paige and turned away, Craig following behind her.  
  
THAT NIGHT . . .  
  
"Where do you think Craig is?" Ashley asked her best friend while they were standing awkwardly around some really bad sculptures.  
  
"I dunno. Hey Ash look at this one! It looks like a headless cow!" Ellie said, pointing to a funny looking one. Ashley laughed.  
  
"And this one! It's like a demented tree!" She said, pointing to it. Ellie laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Craig, said, surprising both of the girls. They jumped.  
  
"Hey Craig." They chorused, still laughing. Just then a cell phone rang. All three looked to see if it was theirs. They burst out laughing again. Except Craig, that is. He saw Paige's name on the caller ID.  
  
"Be right back." He told the girls, stepping away to answer.  
  
"What?" He said into the phone.  
  
"Hey hon, remember the plan?"  
  
"Yes Paige. I remember. Hold the cell phone. Accidentally turn it off. They miss Jimmy's call. More time with me!" He laughed at this part.  
  
"Perfect Craig. See you tomorrow, hon!" Craig hung up.  
Hehehe. cliff hanger. Hope you have fun waiting. Actually, I'll probably write it right now I just thought it was getting long. Love ya'll. 


	8. Devious

Devious, scheming, tricky little Craig. You should be ashamed of yourself, you bad little Australian (sounding) man!  
  
Let's begin . . .  
  
Craig walked slyly back to the girls. He smiled.  
  
"It was just, um, yeah. . . hey look at the sculpture!" Smooth, Craig, he told himself. Real smooth. Why not just blow it now?  
  
While he had the girls' attraction, he noticed that Ashley's cell phone was in her coat pocket.  
  
"I'll carry your jackets!" He told them, and the girls exchanged looks.  
  
"That's okay, I'm a bit chilly." Ellie said, but Ashley handed over her coat.  
  
'Great.' Craig thought. 'Now I just need to distract them again and I'm home free.'  
  
"Hey girls, look isn't that painting WAY OVER THERE cool looking?" He pointed to something across the road and they began walking. Craig fumbled in Ashley's purse and found the phone. Sneakily he pressed the 'Off' button and continued walking.  
  
A T J I M M Y ' S . . .  
  
**BRRRRING** the doorbell went off. Spinner ran to the door. Jimmy's living room was now pretty crowded, and so was his kitchen. He was planning on a small get together, but in the run of things, it turned huge. He was starting to worry about things breaking, and was hoping Ashley would show up soon. 'Hopefully without Manning.' He thought.  
  
"Hey girls!" Spinner said provocatively to Hazel, Paige, Terri and a few other cheerleaders. (Terri's not a cheerleader.)  
  
"Hey Spin." Paige smiled. She had on a low cut belly shirt and low riders. They were unusually tight and flared out at the bottom to show just the tips of Paige's new "designer" stilettos. Her hair was half up and curly. Her eye makeup was dark and sparkly. Hazel and Terri looked like they were imitating her, Hazel in a halter and a skirt, and Terri in low riders and a tank. They both wore equal amount, if not more, makeup then Paige.  
  
"Ladies! Can I direct you to the Love Machine?" He asked, pointing to himself. They starting laughing.  
  
"Save it for someone who cares." Paige said, moving past Spinner, while Terri lagged behind.  
  
"Jimmy. There you are, hon." Paige creped up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought you weren't gonna come." Jimmy said while shooting evil glares at Spinner's back.  
  
"A certain doorman let me in." Paige was very uncomfortably close to Jimmy and he could smell her strawberry lip close. She smelled like Ashley. He abruptly moved away. Paige sighed.  
  
If he won't come to me by just my looks, it's time for plan B.  
  
She found Jimmy's phone and sweetly asked if she could use it. He nodded, and moved into the kitchen.  
  
"Craig."  
  
"It's you again! What do you want?" He was bothered.  
  
"Listen you have Ash's cell right?"  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"K hun, thanks a bunch." She hung up.  
  
Paige quickly checked to see if Jimmy was out of sight, and then got her cell phone out and turned the volume way up. She made it sound like she was ringing and picked up Jimmy's phone.  
  
"Hey you." She said to the dial tone. "You wanna talk to Jimmy? JIMMY!" She yelled, and he started heading towards her. "Okay, you can't make it, more time at the art fair, huh?"  
  
"What?" Jimmy asked, grabbing the phone.  
  
"Alright, hon, I'll tell him." Jimmy grabbed it and heard the dial tone. "Sorry, I guess she already hung up." Paige said sweetly.  
  
"What'd she say?"  
  
"She and Ellie were having a total blast and they wanted to stay longer with Craig. They don't know if they'll drop by or not."  
  
"No she didn't!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. Call her cell." Paige eyed Jimmy as he desperately grabbed the phone. He dialed the number. It rang once, twice, three times, four . . .seven, he hung up. He slammed the phone down.  
  
"Damn!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, hun, guess it's just you and me." 


	9. Somebody's kisses

"Craig, this painting is awful!" Ashley laughed as she pointed to the one they were standing in front of. It was large with ugly dark green colors and what looked like a brown figure in the middle.  
  
"Oh, sorry." He said, looking at her sideways. She shook her head, and Ellie laughed.  
  
"Hey, are you guys hungry? There are some booths up here!" He pointed to a row of people in their tents, cooking up food for fundraisers.  
  
"Okay." Ellie said, walking beside Ashley. Once they got up there, they ordered. Ashley reached for her money and Craig touched her hand.  
  
"I'll buy." He told her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"Okay," she said, a little wierded out. She put her hand slowly back into her pocket once Craig let go. She slightly smiled and looked away. Craig paid for Ashley and Ellie's food and they sat on some picnic tables.  
  
"Thanks." Ellie turned to look at Craig, not quite smiling.  
  
"No prob." He told them as he slyly sat beside Ash, closer then a friend would. She scooted away a little and gave Ellie a look. She shrugged. They ate and talked, Craig staring intently at Ashley and agreeing every time she made a point. She made the mistake of patting Craig on the back after their conversation and saying,  
  
"It's nice to have an intellectual conversation once in awhile." She paused, and Craig smirked a little. "I'll be right back. Bathroom." She said, and motioned to Ellie. Quietly Craig said,  
  
"Hurry back." Once they turned the corner, he grabbed Ashley's jacket and turned it on, deleting the message that said 'One New Call' and grabbed Ellie's jacket, searching for a cell, and accidentally on purpose, turned it off.  
  
JIMMY'S HOUSE  
  
"You and Me. Great." Jimmy said, moving away from Paige.  
  
"You know," Paige said, fluttering her eyelids a little as she walked from behind Jimmy to in front of him, leaning on the counter, "Ashley appreciates deeper stuff then just parties." She was talking slowly, being sure to accentuate every syllable. Jimmy shot her a questioning look. "I mean, look who you hang out with." She pointed to Spinner, who was dancing like a drunk. He probably was. Jimmy backed away until he couldn't back away anymore. He was against a wall. "Ashley," She said, putting her arm close to his and leaning over a bit, showing way more then she should, "Doesn't like this sort of stuff." She shot him a look and ran her tongue over her lips provocatively. "But I do."  
  
Jimmy was mesmerized. One side of his brain was screaming that Paige was right. The other was telling him to leave, now.  
  
"Jimmy." Paige murmured, not giving up. She breathed his name quickly, in a whisper. She never dropped eye contact with him as she slowly moved closer, her body centimeters from his. She moved her face closer to his, their lips almost touching. He was paralyzed. He couldn't move or he would touch her. He didn't want to. Or did he? She breathed his name again, barely audible. He closed his eyes, imagining this wasn't happening. Just move! His brain said. Go away! Slap her! Run! But the other side was telling him it was so right. Suddenly, he felt soft lips on top of his. Her lips smelled exactly like Ashley's. Wishing it were she, instead of Paige, he welcomed the kiss with an open mouth.  
  
AT THE ART FAIR. . .  
  
"I can't believe Jimmy hasn't called yet." Ashley said, checking her watch. "Can I check my messages?" Craig nodded, handing Ashley her cell, which was on again. (surprise, surprise!) "Huh." She said, wondering. "Ell, did you get any calls?" Ellie checked her cell, too, and low and behold, no calls there.  
  
"Maybe they're having too much fun." Craig said, "you know, Jimmy was quite the party animal over the summer."  
  
"Oh really?" Ashley asked him, moving closer.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Craig became sweaty and nervous. "Parties ever, uh, weekend. Beer, too. Yeah, you know, I'm surprised he and Paige aren't going out after all they did over the summer." He said slyly.  
  
"Him? Paige?" She spat Paige's name out in disgust. "I thought Jimmy really cared about me! He said he hated Paige."  
  
"Oh yeah. That's what he said." Craig, what are you saying? His brain was screaming at him. He was making stuff up word by word. Ellie was now listening intently.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.  
  
"You know," he paused. "Paige took it too far and they broke up. Just in time for school and to see you, Ash. Imagine that." Good one! He was praising himself. It really sounded believable. He almost believed it.  
  
"Oh. My. God." She said slowly.  
  
"Are you sure this is true?" Ellie asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Well, I think so. I mean, I walked in on them once when I was trying to find the bathroom. I think you had a reason to know." He said the last part to Ashley.  
  
"Oh my God!" She exclaimed loudly.  
  
AT JIMMY'S . . .  
  
Jimmy stopped breathing and pulled away from Paige. He never kissed her before. He loved Ash, remember? He tried to remind himself but all he could think about is she having too much fun with Manning at the art fair. He was filled with anger and wanted to make her jealous now. They got back together. This party was supposed to be 'them' time. But now, Paige was here and he discovered that she's a really great kisser. But he was still debating with himself. Paige had a little more seducing to go.  
  
She pouted, biting her lip. "C'mon Jimmy. It's just a little fun. Besides, Ashley's still is hanging out with Craig. You know you want to kiss me." She was close now. Too close. And she was right, he did want to kiss her. He was cornered! He wished Spinner would barf or something so he could go out there. But he was here, with Paige standing right in front of him, thrusting her chest in his face. She kissed him again, and he kissed her back.  
  
Meanwhile, the door sprang open to the house, but no one really noticed. Ashley was running in, black eyeliner leaving streams of muddy color down her cheeks. Spinner was dirty dancing with a few cheerleaders and he was drunk. He wasn't going to be any help. She searched the room for Jimmy or Paige. When she didn't find them, she moved to the kitchen, where she saw. . . well, she saw them alright.  
  
"Jimmy?" She spat out like it was a curse word. He shot her a dirty look and pushed Paige away.  
  
"Having fun with Manning?" He sneered.  
  
"Obviously not as much fun as you and Paige are." She held back tears.  
  
"Well, when you decided not to come, it didn't really matter anymore."  
  
"When **I** decided not to come? No, no, it's when **You** decided to throw another big party and get down with Paige like you did all last summer!" She retorted.  
  
"I didn't have any parties last summer!"  
  
"Give me a break, Jimmy. Craig told me everything." She shot smug Paige and confused Jimmy evil looks and grabbed Ellie by the elbow when she turned away towards the door.  
  
"I hope you both are happy." Ellie said. 


	10. Apology Accepted

"What did you tell her?" Jimmy walked towards Craig threateningly. He backed away, shooting looks at Paige; who just scowled.  
  
"I, uh, I. . ." He was getting nervous.  
  
"Listen, Manning. I didn't have any big parties of the summer and I sure as Hell didn't get down with Paige."  
  
"Well, see, I. . ."  
  
"How would you even know? I didn't invite you!" He pushed past Craig and made him wince with pain. Jimmy ran outside and slammed the door.  
  
"Damn!" He screamed into the empty street. "God. What the heck is going on here?" He yelled. Ahead he could see two figures by a street light. Ashley could hear him! He shook his head and returned in the house.  
  
Ashley and Ellie heard Jimmy yelling, and once Ashley was done being upset, she looked at her best friend.  
  
"Jimmy said that I decided not to come tonight. How would he know if I didn't want to come? I didn't call."  
  
"Craig had your phone." Ellie added.  
  
"Who does Jimmy think he is? Having parties and stuff and then having me take him back. He probably set Craig up to take me so he and Paige could have their **alone time.**" Ashley kicked the lamppost. "I was so stupid to take him back!"  
  
"Oh no!" Ellie exclaimed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I forgot my purse back at Jimmy's. I'll be back, okay?" Ellie started off.  
  
"No, no, I can't just stand out here. I'll come along." The girls trudged back to Jimmy's.  
  
At his house, the music was still pumping and the rest of the people were having a great time. He was yelling at them all to leave, but it was only ten, so they all ignored him.  
  
"Go! Out! God, just leave!" He was shoving everyone out the door and finally people got the hint. "Not you." He said to Paige, when she was trying to sneak out. "Manning! You better get back in here if you know what's good for you!" The trio stood in the corner while people were finding their coats and getting ready to leave.  
  
"You had something to do with this and I want to know." Jimmy was cornering Paige. She smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
"Listen, hun, it was Ashley who called and said she didn't want to come. I just took advantage of a single man." She giggled.  
  
"I don't think Ashley called at all." He told her, a look of pure anger on his face. He hated Paige now more than ever. She backed down a little.  
  
"Alright, Jimmy, don't spaz. So maybe Ash didn't call, but I'm sure that Craig was laying some moves down." She winked at Craig and tried to escape. Jimmy grabbed her arm - hard.  
  
"Ash!" Outside, Terri saw her former best friend and Ellie walking up the street.  
  
"What do you want?" Ashley spat.  
  
"I need to tell you something." Terri noticed the tear stains of black eyeliner under Ashley's eyes and sliding down her cheeks.  
  
"Thursday. English. Paige and Craig were talking about you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They were saying that they could break you and Jimmy up. Craig taking you out - telling you that stuff; Paige kissing Jimmy - it was all in the master plan of breaking you guys up."  
  
"Oh my God." Ellie said; Ashley couldn't speak.  
  
"Jimmy didn't have any parties over the summer. He was depressed. He hated Paige. I hate her." Terri didn't continue.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I tried!" Terri pleaded, "You were mad at me, you ignored me. You didn't listen!" Terri exclaimed.  
  
"Oh my God." Ellie said again. She began running to the house. Ashley didn't follow her.  
  
"I, uh, just wanted to tell you." Terri turned around, walking in the other direction. Ashley sighed.  
  
"Ter" She called, and she immediately turned around. "I'm sorry. You apologized and I should have accepted it. Thank you." She said, looking at the ground. Terri beamed. "But there's still a few more things I have to do." 


	11. Truly Invincible LAST CHAPTER!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*LAST CHAPTER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'd like to thank the Academy. . .  
  
Ashley left her newly acquainted friend staring dumbfounded as she ran back down to Jimmy's house. Ellie's red hair was just a mirage in the distance now. Ashley ran with passion up to the house, so much she had to say, but couldn't because no words could describe how she felt at that very moment.  
  
Ashley reached the steps to Jimmy's house. She didn't bother knocking. Once inside, she was surprised by how loud it was. The rap music was still blaring and she could make out four people in the kitchen.  
  
"No - you listen to me, Manning!" It was Jimmy's voice and Ashley was struck by how angry he sounded. Sure, he was always overprotective of their relationship, but he never really screamed at someone over it. However, Ashley figured out that she felt the exact same way. Ashley stepped back to take the whole scene in.  
  
Craig was in the corner of the kitchen, Jimmy towering over him. Craig was never very confrontational, but if he really did like Ashley, wouldn't he be saying something? Ashley scowled, but it didn't matter, no one noticed her. She looked over towards the little island in the center of the kitchen. Paige was standing there, twirling some hair around her finger. Ellie was sitting on a countertop across the room. She wondered what they were waiting for. Maybe Jimmy didn't see them, either.  
  
Ashley cleared her throat. Jimmy stopped mid-word and turned around.  
  
"Ash-" He said, questionably.  
  
"Jimmy, I just wanted to tell you that now I don't believe what Craig was telling me. I know that you and Paige never got together and you didn't have any big parties over the summer. I believe you more then I believe him." Ashley looked at him uncertainly and Jimmy looked relived.  
  
"That's what I was going to tell you." He said. Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Seriously, this-" She began to say.  
  
"Shut it, Paige." Ellie said, glaring. Paige shot Ellie a look but closed her mouth. Ashley walked over to Jimmy and embraced him. Ashley remembered when they did this before. Was it only a week ago? It seemed like a million years. The CD playing ended. Jimmy held Ashley close and he took her hand, pulling her to the door. She looked back at Paige and Craig with hate.  
  
"Don't worry about them," he told her softly, barely audible. "We're together again, and that's all that matters."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Seriously though, I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed throughout the story (Not the Academy!) even though I realize it's not as good as Be Mine, just cause Sean and Emma are so much cuter. Hehe, just joking. I hope you like it. Review if you feel the need. And even if you don't. ;-)  
  
~*Cassi*~ 


End file.
